This invention relates generally to pneumatically operated power tools and more particularly to a method for sealing an air motor that intakes and exhausts through its cylinder walls when assembled in a drafted or loose fit housing bore. Previous air motors of similar design are sealed by a close fit between the outside diameter of the motor and the diameter of the housing bore. This restricts the flow of air between the inlet and exhaust areas of the motor. Accurate dimensions on the outside diameter of the motor and the housing bore ID are required. To date, the only means of obtaining these tolerance requirements is to machine both dimensions in costly and time-consuming processes or by the use of compliant seals which are costly and difficult to assemble.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully discussed hereinafter.